Frozen Ice Cream Crepe
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: You know it's odd, what strange things people will eat in the cold months... FLUFF SAP!


**Title:** Frozen Ice Cream Crepe  
**Author:** Assassin of the Shadows  
**Rating:** T - Teen (really it could be K+ but just to be safe...)  
**Pairings:** Kaiba/Jounouchi (but it's not really there if you don't want it to be...)  
**Summary:** "You know it's odd, what strange things people will eat in the cold months..."  
**Word Count:** 723  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, the characters within, or the merchandise, I am merely borrowing characters for personal enjoyment, and sharing that enjoyment with others.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, odd wording...trying something new...

**_Frozen Ice Cream Crepe_**

It was a pressing day in January. Him, working on program updates diligently behind his desk; the other, reading a magazine with their stomach upon the carpeted floor, idely kicking their feet in the air.

This day in January was a busy and tiring one for him, and a lazy, boring one for the other. It was due to this lazy and bored time that the other uttered, "You know something odd?" so suddenly out of the blue. And he was once again forced to refrain from a childish remark such as "Oh, you mean your hair again?" so instead he replied in an uninterested tone, "I know many odd things..." which was not necessarily a lie- for he did know many things that were odd in nature, he viewed his life as abnormal and odd to the average life at most times.

The other occupant in the room took the bland comment with a snort of indifference, and continued on with their statement as if he hadn't answered at all. "It's odd how in cold months like these, people develop strange eating habits." The other flicks their gaze at him with a sly smile, and he does nothing but roll his eyes, silently wondering to himself why he lets the other into his office.

"For example," the other continues, with a declartion of one who is a highly knowledgable scholar, "Today must be the coldest day of January so far-" and he nods his acceptance at this claim for it was indeed quite cold outside and he cannot recall there being a colder one in the past days. "and yet Jounouchi-kun will most likely be at the subway station eating a frozen banana ice cream crepe."

He looks at the other in a offended way, thinking the nerve the other has to mention that name in his office so carelessly. He grumbles at the look the other gives him and answers with a curt, "Ah?" and deems this conversation over.

The other apparently has not noticed his decree on the subject, or has chosen to ignore his decision. The later being the strongest of the two. As the other opens their mouth and carries on with their topic choice of chatter, "Don't you find it odd? During the winter months Jounouchi-kun wants to eat nothing more than ice cream or chilled drinks outside. Same with summer! If it's summer Jounouchi-kun will eat hot coffee and steaming soups... 'It's the best time to have it.' that's what he told me."

He throws the other a glance of supreme annoyance and grunts this time, not even bothering with a somewhat verbal answer, he incline's his head towards his computer where he is trying to work, hoping to give the other a hint to quite promptly shut the fuck up.

The other snickers-which he finds very rude and glares to say so- and climbs to their feet. The magazine is rolled up in their hand and they're waving it in the air like a baton glued to their hand. They're whistling a tune he faintly remembers and he sits there trying to recall what the tune is.

It dawns upon him, as the other is already skipping away towards his office door, that the tune is the jingle the ice cream trucks play as they make their rounds. He snarls for seemingly no apparent reason, but he knows the other did it as a jib towards him. He tells them to go straight home and to not even think about free time.

The other just laughs shortly and replies, "Jounouchi-kun really loves those frozen banana ice cream crepes, he says he's always wanted to see what the strawberry tasted like, but he never seems to get the courage for it..." and then they leave.

But the damage is done, for not even a half hour later he is growling and shutting his computer off. He's grabbing his coat and heading out the door, already knowing that he'll be heading to the subway station and purchasing a frozen strawberry ice cream crepe.

For the simple fact, that he enjoys frozen strawberry ice cream crepes on days such as these.

Sharing a frozen strawberry ice cream crepe with Katsuya does not even cross his mind once.

Alright maybe once.

"Damn you Mokuba."

--Owari--

:face reddens in shame: Oh my. It's been forever since I've done something and all I have to give is this fluffy one shot. I hope you'll all forgive me. I've just moved (to Oklahoma no less!) and my computer is just a mess. Finding projects I've had finished is becoming a challenge for me:laughs:

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Updates to my dusty fics will be coming soon. ...I hope.


End file.
